Kto gotuje lepiej?
Rarity stoi przed domkami drużyn. Rarity - Ostatnio było zadanie teatralne z kombajnami... tak moja osoba została ośmieszona w przedstawieniu hello kitty... drużyna drabiny wygrała dzięki agentowi 00 kombajn i w konsekwencji tego odpadła osoba pisząca scenariusz dziewczyn - Don. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Jakie będzie zadanie? I czy moja osoba znowu zostanie obrażona? Dowiecie się już za moment^^! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Wszystkie zawodniczki siedzą w milczeniu. Lucy zauważa, że kamera patrzy na nią i wybucha płaczem. Lucy - Moja przyjaciółka Don odpadła ;_;! Podniosła z czystej podłogi maskotkę pikachu. Lucy - Została mi tylko Kamil! Kamil rzuciła w Lucy kupą błota. Kamil - Chyba cię coś. Muriel podeszła do Kamil. Muriel - Ja tu sprzątam, a ty śmiecisz! Kamil - No i? Muriel - Jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz. Kamil - Tak... ' ' Pinkie i Kat siedziały zamyślone. Kat - Pinkie co sądzisz o eliminacji Don. Pinkie - Nie myślę o tym. Kat - A o czym? Pinkie wskazała na Gisel i Vivian siedzące razem na łóżku. Pinkie - Tak pachnie sojusz. Kat - I co z tym zrobimy? - zapytała przejęta. Pinkie - Wdrożymy jakiś plan, ale najpierw potrzebna jest... Kat - Lemoniada ^^ Pinkie - Nie! Infiltracja. Pinkie przypełzła pod łóżko Vivian. Gisel - Fajnie, że już nie jesteśmy wrogami :) Vivian - Nooo. Wbiła szpadę w łóżko. Gisel - Co jest? Vivian - Coś jest pod łóżkiem. Pinkie niezauważona wróciła do siebie. Vivian - Zobaczę w przyszłości o co chodzi... Gisel - Zobacz. Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Flash mógł siedzieć na stronie ,,fajnych", ale tylko przy granicy. Flash - I co Jake i Dan?! Jestem fajny. Oboje spojrzeli na niego z podziwem. Dan - To niesamowite O_O Jake - Zaiste... Flash odwrócił się do nich tyłem i starał się słuchać rozmowy reszty. Corey - Zwycięstwo było dla nas ważne. Jose - Teraz możemy ciągle wygrywać. Roberto - Wiemy, że dziewczyny przez idiotki mają gorzej. Ilaj - Tak. Oby nie wywalili Gisel. Corey - Na razie jest dobrze, dla niej. Roberto - U nich niema konkurencji. Jose - W sumie tak. Ilaj - Serio? Corey - Nie. Kamil jest dość groźna. Roberto - Wygrałeś z nią i czarownicą w Czarnobylu, wiec chyba nie jest taka silna. Corey - Polemizował bym. Jose - Nic nam nie będzie. Ilaj - O to się nie boimy. Roberto - Chodzi nam o rozłączenie... Jose - Jest jeszcze dużo czasu... Stołówka (Gdzieś obok domków): 131x131px 137x137px Wszyscy weszli na stołówkę po tym jak zawołała ich tam Rarity. Stała tam prowadząca i Choco babcia. Kamil - Co na dziś? Rarity - Dobrze, że się pytasz :) Cóż... chciałam poczuć się jak Magda Gesler, więc zrobimy zadanie z gotowaniem, a ocenię ja i Magda! Magda Gesler przychodzi. Pinkie - O! To ona gotowała na statku! Rarity - Nie inaczej. Dziś będziecie mieli jednak małe utrudnienie. Dan - To dla mnie pestka, byłem mistrzem wsi w gotowaniu. Rarity - Aha... Dostaniecie ograniczone produkty: Sałatę, kawał wołowiny, ogórki, ziemniaki i pomidory, oraz dużo śmietany, soli, pieprzu cukru i wody. Ilaj - Ile mamy czasu na przygotowanie dań? Rarity - Godzinka. Magda - Zaskoczcie nas! Rarity - Zadanie start! Zawodnicy pobiegli do kuchni. Jedna połowa była dla dziewczyn, druga dla chłopaków. Zadanie: 120px W różowej kuchni: Pinkie - To co gotujemy? Ja myślę, że coś różowego! Kat - Jej! Kamil zrobiła słodkie oczka. Kamil - I jeszcze super sweet kompot ^_*... NO CHYBA NIE! Pinkie - Czemu? Kamil - A kto chcę robić takie różowe coś? Lucy, Kat i Pinkie podniosły ręcę. Kamil - A kto woli jakieś normalne jedzenie? Ona wraz z Vivian i Gisel podniosły ręcę. Pinkie - A ty Muriel? Muriel - Cóż... Pracowałam przez wiele lat jako woźna w hotelu, ale co nieco się tam o gotowaniu dowiedziałam. Musimy zrobić przystawkę, nie zbyt sycącą, ale smaczną, by rozruszać sędziną kupki smakowe i mieć czas na dokończenia drugiego dania, a po nim czas na finał - deser. Gisel - A jak zrobisz deser? Muriel - Wyjdzie w praniu. Kamil - Ok. To tak zróbmy, ale jeśli przegramy odpadnie ten, co obmyślił plan. Lucy - Albo ten kto będzie najgorzej gotował. ' 137x137px Jake i Dan zostali związani liną i przywiązani do jakiegoś stołu, a Flash mógł brać udział w zadaniu. Flash - To co muszę zrobić? Jose - Ty będziesz nam przynosił rzeczy. Roberto - A co gotujemy? Ilaj - To proste. Musimy zrobić coś wykwintnego, by pokazać nasze umiejętności kuchenne. Corey - Aha... Flash - To co mam wam przynieść? Roberto - Najpierw musimy wiedzieć co gotujemy. Ilaj - Ja już wiem. Zrobimy pomidorówkę z śmietaną. Corey - No co dalej? Ilaj - Drugie danie to będzie wołowina w sosie śmietanowym z sałatą i ogórkiem, a na finał zrobimy lizaki z cukru. Dan - Ja je umiem zrobić! Roberto podszedł do Dana i wcisnął mu drewnianą łyżkę do ust. Roberto - Będzie ciszej. Flash to leć po pomidory, sól, garnki itp. Flash szybko pobiegł do jakiejś szafki i wyciągnął te rzeczy. Flash - Jestem! Ilaj - To do roboty. 120px Drużyna podzieliła się rolami: Gisel i Vivian robiły sałatkę warzywną, Kamil robiła steka, Lucy, Pinkie i Kat deser, a Muriel pilnowała ich. Gisel - To proste. rwiemy sałatę, tniemy ogórka i pomidora, mieszamy i mamy. Akurat skończyła rwać sałatę do miski, Vivian pocięła już jednego ogórka. Vivian - Potnij teraz pomidora. Gisel wzięła nóż: Gisel - Czemu jest taki różowy? Vivian - Sezon ma być sweet. Gisel - Rozumiem. Zaczęła kroić pomidora, kiedy skończyła wrzuciła go do miski, zamieszała wszystko, dodała soli, znowu zamieszała i skończyły. Vivian - Mamy fajrant. 137x137px U chłopaków praca wyglądała inaczej. Roberto i Jose mieszali intensywnie zupę pomidorową, dodając dużo śmietany. Jose - Z tego wyjdzie zupa krem. Roberto - Może tak się zdarzyć. Jose - Może dodać pieprzu? Roberto wrzucił do garnka garść pieprzu. Jose - O_O Roberto - To zrównoważy smak śmietany. ' Daniem głównym zajmowali się Ilaj i Corey. Corey - Myślisz, że ta wołowina z patelni to dobry pomysł? Ilaj - Czemu nie? Corey - A nie wiem. Zastanawiam się, czy to dobrze, że tych dwóch idiotów robi lizaki cukrowe. Ilaj - Flash podobno się zajął watą cukrową, a na tamtych szkoda lin. Corey - Dokładnie :) Przybili żółwika. ' ' 120px Kamil stała przed talerzem na której leżał nawet nie podpieczony kawał wołowiny. Kamil - Będzie krwisty stek... Muriel podeszła do niej, Kamil wzięła solniczka i udawała, że soli. Muriel - Zwiększ tępo! Kamil wypuściła solniczkę z ręki i sól rozsypała się na podłodze. Muriel - -,-* Dała jej mopa. Kamil zaczęła sprzątać. U Lucy, Kat i Pinkie praca szła dobrze. Gotowały coś w garnku. Pinkie - ...I teraz trochę cukru... Lucy wsypała łyżkę cukru. Pinkie - ...Sok z ogórka... Kat dolała pół szklanki soku. Pinkie - Lucy wyłącz palnik... Lucy wyłączyła kuchenkę. Pinkie - Jej! Jesteśmy gotowe! Wszystkie przybiły piątkę. Vivian - My też mamy. Kamil - I ja też -,- 137x137px Flash gdzieś z boku pracował spoglądając na Dana i Jake'a. Flash - Ofermy... Dan i Jake robili lizaki cukrowe! Jake - Gotowanie jest głupie. Ale jeśli źle zrobimy i przegra nasza drużyna, to ktoś z nas odpadnie. Dan - Spokojna głowa, jestem dobry w te klocki. Jake - No mam nadzieję. Roberto przyszedł skontrolować ich pracę. Roberto - Długo jeszcze? Dan - Już kończymy :) Jake - A mam pytanie. Roberto - Karły głosu nie mają. Jake - Mam metr 70. Roberto - Serio -,- Jake - No dobra metr 69. Dan - Oszust! Jake - Ale... Dan - Nie chcę cie znać! ' ' Werdykt: 131x131px 137x137px Przy długim stole siedziały Magda Gesler, Rarity i Choco babcia. Rarity - Okej. Najpierw o swe dania poproszę Hello kitty. 131x131px Vivian i Gisel dały każdej sędzinie miseczkę z sałatką warzywną. Każda sędzina spróbowała. Magda - Bardzo dobre, ale nie wiem skąd miałyście oliwki i kukurydzę. Vivian - Były w kuchni i na koniec je dodałyśmy. Rarity - Bardzo proste, dobre danie. Choco babcia - Robie lepszą, ale była na serio dobra. Vivian i Gisel odsunęły się i Kamil dała każdej krwistego steka. Każda jurorka zdziwiona zjadła. Magda - Bardziej krwisty nie mógł być? Rarity - Trochę za mięsny - wypluła na talerz. Choco babcia - Nie napracowałaś się młokosko. Kamil przewróciła oczami i odeszła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią wrogo. Pinkie podeszła z deserem: Wszystkie sędziny zjadły całą. Magda - Delicje ^_^! Rarity - Najlepsza na świecie ^_^! Choco babcia - <3 Pinkie - To była dla was! :) Rarity - To teraz brudna drabina! 137x137px Roberto i Jose podali zupę pomidorową. Magda - Za dużo pieprzu! Za dużo śmietany! Rarity - No nie do końca... Choco babcia - Jadałam lepsze zupki. Jose i Roberto przepuścili Ilaja z wołowiną pociętą na kawałki. Ilaj - I jak? Magda - No nie jest źle. Rarity - Lepiej od dziewczyn. Choco babcia - To jest faktycznie dobre :) Ilaj ukłonił się i przepuścił Flash'a, Dana i Jake'a. Flash dał sędziną watę cukrową a Dan i Jake z lizaki. Magda - Wata i lizaki są super, ale galaretki nie przebiją. Rarity - Popieram Magdę. Choco babcia - Jest ok. Ostateczne wyniki':' 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Uwaga. Ocenimy drużyny za całokształt... Magda - Cóż... Lepszy deser miała drużyna Hello kitty, a przystawka była prostsza, ale smaczniejsza, jednak stek zepsuł efekt... I tak jestem za Hello kitty! Rarity - 1:0 Hello kitty. Ja uważam, że zupa drabiny była słaba, ale włożyli końcowo więcej pracy niż dziewczyny, a galaretka was nie uratuje. Punkt dla drabiny i jest 1:1! Choco babcia - Uwaga mój głos przesądzi... Zwycięzcą pierwszego kulinarnego odcinka tego sezonu jest drużyna: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Brudna drabina!!! Brudna drabina - Tak!!! Rarity - To oznacza, że chłopacy zjedzą dziś kolację zrobioną przez Magdę, a Hello kitty wyeliminują drugą osobę! Kolacja zwycięzców':' 137x137px Wszyscy (oprócz Dana i Jake'a, których zostawiona w wiosce) byli na kolacji w ekskluzywnej restauracji. Ilaj - Wznieśmy toast za zwycięstwo! Flash - Tak! Przybili kieliszki z oranżadą i wypili. Głosowanie: 120px ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: 120px Rarity - Uwaga mam tylko 6 podkówek... i są one dla: Pinkie i Kat! Złapały podkówki i zjadły. Rarity - Vivian, Gisel i Lucy! Cała trójka złapała. Rarity - A dziś odpada... Kamil - No mów! Rarity - Ty odpadasz! Kamil - Co?! Przywiązaną ją do krowy, która poszła sobie w dal merdając ogonem. Rarity - To na tyle w tym odcinku, do zobaczenia! Materiał Dodatkowy: Krowa z Kamil idzie przez las. Kamil - Załatwili mnie tak szybko. I jeszcze Lucy zajdzie dalej ode mnie! Krowa poszła dalej ścieżką, a Kamil była zdenerwowana. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 4. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 4 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie, mogła zostać dłużej Nie, powinien odpaść ktoś inny Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie